A fluid outlet unit for a shower, stool, or water closet generally comprises an apertured top grille part and a bottom part that connects to a drain pipe. Waste water from the shower tray drains over and through the apertures of the top grille part into the bottom part and into the drain pipe. Such units fail to include a way of removing moisture that accumulates around the unit.